Where The Wind Of Hope Blows
by Stargiving2413
Summary: Ichigo and Connor are partners. Ichigo became an assassin to keep her twin sisters safe from the slavers and Connor became one to protect his village. Will the two be able to protect their love ones? fem!IchigoxConnor
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or Assassin's Creed!**

**So this is my second female Ichigo. This time,I'm pairing her with Connor. I couldn't get it out of my head so this is going to be my second story of female Ichigo.**

**Ichigo and her twin sisters got her first before **Ratonhnhaké:ton got here.****

**So I hope you enjoy it! And please review it!**

**STORY START! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:The First Meeting<strong>

It was early in the morning of the spring in the forest. Birds began chirp,deers and fawns got out of their den to search for food. And in the forest,there is a Homestead right in the middle of the forest. And outside of the Homestead,there is a young woman busy chopping up woods for the fire. She has bright orange hair that shines brightly through the sun's morning light. She was quite tall for a woman. Her body is well build and the curves are in the right place. Her eyes are the color of ember that is burning to life. She wore a white cotton shirt,brown slack,and brown boots. Despite her strange bright hair color,she was quite beautiful. She grab an armful of wood and took it inside the Homestead. She steadily open the door without dropping any woods. She carry the woods to the kitchen and drop it right next to the fireplace. She brought a few woods to keep the fire light up longer and quickly pour cups of tea for her teacher,Achilles,who took her and her little twin sisters in. It's been six month since she and her twin sisters;Yuzu and Karin,came here,running from the slavers that had kidnapped her and her family from Japan and board them in a slave ship.

They came here in Boston to be sold as slave. Her parents were sold to a rich nobleman and was left with Yuzu and Karin. One night,she manage to steal a key from a slaver. Ichigo,Yuzu,and Karin escape from the the slavers and run to the forest. They ran for hours until finally they found a homestead and rush to it. They knock the door to reveal an old African man leaning against his cane. They beg for his help but before he could answer,a group of slavers came and rush to get Ichigo and her twins. Ichigo,however,remain rebellions and fought off the slavers. One manage to hit her behind her back and just as the slaver was about to kill her,the slaver let out a choking sound and fall down to the ground. The old African man had a blade in his sleeves and finish the last one. He told Ichigo and the twins to hurry up clean up the dead bodies and come inside so they can talk. After Ichigo finish getting rid of the dead bodies,she and the twins went inside. The old African man introduced himself as Achilles. He saw how Ichigo fought off the slavers and was very impressed by her skills. In order for her and the twins to live here in the homestead,Ichigo was to be Achilles's apprentice and become a assassin if she wish for her sisters to be kept safe.

And so she train hard,cook,clean,hunt,and chop woods. Ichigo started to show improvement. Six months has pass and Ichigo,Yuzu,and Karin are living happily in the homestead. Ichigo carefully carry the pot and cups to the living room where Achilles was sitting in a chair while reading a book and the twins are playing a game of chess that Achilles taught them how to play. Her master look up from his book as Ichigo place the tray on the wooden table and brought a cup of tea to him.

"Thank you."Achilles muttered as he took the cup from Ichigo. He carefully brought the cup to his lips and sip the tea. Placing the tea next to the wooden table beside him,he look at his apprentice and nod in approval.

"Thank you,Ichigo,for this delicious tea."

"Your very welcome,Achilles-sensei."

Yuzu and Karin look up from their game and smile at Ichigo. "Morning Ichi-nee!"greeted Yuzu. Karin simply smirk at her. Ichigo smile at them and gentle rub their heads. Ichigo join them on a game of chess. She couldn't be more happier seeing her sisters are safe and happy and she is soon to become a full-fledged assassin. She coudln't ask anything better than this. It was evening and night is about to fall. Achilles,Ichigo,Yuzu,and Karen were at the table eating their when there was a sudden knock the door and all heads turn to face the door. Ichigo was about to get up from the chair when there was a second knock and open the door to answer it when Achilles place a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll do it."he said with a tone that left no argument. Ichigo nod at him and sit back down as her sensei walk to the door. Everything was silent until they hear Achilles open the door. Ichigo silent press herself against the wall and lean forward to see Achilles-sensei was talking to a Native Indian boy. He look like he was about a year or two older than Ichigo. He wore clothes that are made of animal skin. She took notice of his lean build. He has a bow,arrows,and a hatchet. His skin was tan,brown hair,a band was braided with a few beads,his eyes are the same color as the eagle,and his face was high and strong. Ichigo could tell he was half Native Indian and half British.

"What?"Achilles asked the strange boy before him.

"Um..."the boy started nervously,"I...I was told you could train."

Achilles look at him before finally saying "No.",and shut the door on the boy's face.

Achilles stood by the door for moment when another knock came.

"Go away!"Achilles shouted through the door.

"I'm not leaving!"the boy shout back through the door.

Achilles snort at the boy's reply and just went back sitting down on his chair and continued to eat his meal.

"Achilles-san,is it okay for you to leave that boy alone?"Yuzu asked,worries written on her face.

"My dear child,it is best to ignore fools that has death. Also,Ichigo,have you finally pay off the debt off to the loggers yet?"

Ichigo look up from her soup that Yuzu made for dinner. "Yes Achilles. It has been done."

"Good. I'm glad this house is finally fix. Who knows that the roof might fall any moment now if we have done nothing."he said while drinking his tea.

"..."

Ichigo got up and took her dirty plate,thanking her sister for a meal. As she drop the dirty dishes in the sink,she notice the boy from before was walking to the stable and went inside,probably planning to sleep there for the night and continued to stay here until he gets what he came here for. Ichigo has a sympathy look on her face. She may not know why he's here,but she does understand that he needed help,to have someone to guide. She grab a clean bowl and pour a soup of vegetables and beef in it. She grab a spoon and walk to the back door and quietly open,avoiding alerting Achilles. She made her way to the stable. She look to see that the boy has roll out a blanket. Just as he lay back on the blanket,he turn and notice Ichigo was there. She has a smile on her face as she bent down in front of him,offering the bowl of soup. He look at her curiously before looking at the bowl,and then look back at her again. He took the bowl from her hands,and almost instantly began to devour it all. Ichigo chuckle softly,watching him finish the soup. The boy finish the soup and gave the empty bowl back to Ichigo.

"Thank you. The soup was delicious"he said quietly. She smiled at him and he sheepishly look away.

"Your welcome. I'm glad that you enjoy it."she said.

The two remain silent until they heard a thunder outside and they turn to see that it started to rain. They turn to stare at each other.

"Well,"Ichigo started,"I guess I'm stuck here till it stops raining."

The boy just continued to look away and Ichigo decided to say something. "What's your name?"she asked.

He turn and look at her and remain silent before finally answer her question.

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton."

"Ratonhnhaké:ton. That's a very nice name."she said. Ratonhnhaké:ton was surprised that she said his name with great easement. Normally people have trouble pronouncing his name. But this girl before him manage to say his name like it was nothing. He took notes on her bright orange hair,the color of the brightest sun. She look like she's about a his age. It was strange to see a girl wearing men clothes,unlike the women that wear dresses when he saw them pass through the forest. Ratonhnhaké:ton knows that she's from a different land. Somewhere far away from his home.

"Thank you. What is your name?"

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Ah,he was right. She did came from a different land.

"Ichigo...that's also a very nice name. Is that foreign?"

"Ummm...I guess you could say that."

"That man from before...why would he be afraid of me?"Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"I don't think my master is afraid of you. He just doesn't want to see you get yourself kill."Ichigo said,trying to reassure him with a kind smile

"So why are you here?"she asked.

"I'm here to seek help."he answer.

"Oh,why is it you seek help?"

"Because my village is in danger."

"Oh."she said softly,not sure how to react that answer.

Every thing was silent except the rain until finally Ratonhnhaké:ton spoke up.

"You said that you are foreign. Are you from a different?"he asked

Ichigo stiffen at the question. Ratonhnhaké:ton notice her entire muscle was tense and decided to drop the subject quickly before things get out of hands. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that."he quickly said. "Don't be. I was just surprised that's all."she assured him with a smile. Ichigo felt tired so she lay back down on the haystack and settled. Ratonhnhaké:ton watch as Ichigo fell asleep and he lay back on his blanket. He should have afford her to sleep on his blanket instead of the haystack. He watch Ichigo's sleeping form until finally he too fell asleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Thieves**

Ichigo woke up from the birds' chirping and groan at the sunlight hitting her face. She groggily open her eyes and turn to see Ratonhnhaké:ton still sleeping on his blanket. She smiled softly at his sleeping form and quietly got up from the haystack and made way outside of the stable. Thanks to her training for the past six months, she manage to get back inside the homestead without waking Ratonhnhaké:ton up. Now Ichigo just need to make sure that she also doesn't wake up Achilles and her twin sisters.

She quietly open the door and squeeze herself in and close the door silently. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. _'So far so good', _she thought_, 'Now all I have to do is just go back to my room and act like nothing happens.' _Ichigo carefully tip-toe her way to her room, avoiding stepping on the creaking woods. Ichigo made it to the stairs and just as was about to open the door of her room and get inside, she heard a clear throat and spun around to see her master, Achilles, who was standing with his walking stick, a frown was plastered on his old wrinkling face. Ichigo mentally kick herself and curse.

_'Crap. I'm in big trouble now.'_

Ichigo smile nervously at him and brought out a hand to wave but notice the bowl and spoon in her hands. She quickly brought it down. Her head hung down in shame.

"So… have our guest enjoy your company?" Achilles asked. Ichigo sigh heavily, she could never lie to her sensei, no matter how much she wanted to. He save her life and let her sisters stay here as long as Ichigo do her training and chores.

"Yes, Achilles." Ichigo answered, her head hung in shame. Achilles just stare down at his apprentice and sigh. He knows that he's apprentice means well, she's simply was just trying to help the boy and making him feel comfortable here. Still, she shouldn't make him feel too comfortable, or else that boy will never leave the Homestead. He'll probably stay here for the rest of his life.

"Sorry, mentor." Ichigo apologized to her mentor, bowing her head to him which caught him off guard. He continued to stare down at the young girl before him until finally he broke the awkward silent.

"It's quite alright. Just don't try to make him feel too comfortable here. I don't want him living around my house." Achilles said as he hobble his way to his room, thankfully the wooden floor is strong now thanks to Ichigo who request for the house to be rebuilded before it crumble down. Achilles came out of his room and walk up to Ichigo.

"And also… I want you and your sisters to go out of town to get some ingredients and woods in Boston. Here are the notes for this." he said as he hand over a piece of paper of shopping list to Ichigo.

"And be careful, that place is filled with red coats so be caution. Remember your training that I taught you." Achilles warned Ichigo with his words. Ichigo read the paper and nodded to her master, aware that he wanted to talk to Ratonhnhaké:ton alone without Ichigo, her sisters, or anyone else to hear this or intervene. She decided to just to stay quiet and do what he says for now.

Ichigo watch as Achilles went to his room before heading to hers. Ichigo lock the door and close the curtains before changing out of her old clothes and put on fresh clean ones; brown trouser, black boots, white cotton shirt, green vest, and blue coat. Ichigo comb her hair into a neatly low tie hair with a blue ribbon that was given to her by her mother. She got out of her room and to the dining room to see that her twin sisters are already dress up, eating their breakfast. Karin and Yuzu look up from their meal and greeted Ichigo with a smile.

"Morning, Ichi-nee!" Yuzu greeted her older sister with a warm smile on her cheerful face.

"Hey, Ichigo." Karin greeted coolly while eating her sunny side up egg.

"Morning." greeted Ichigo her sisters with a smirk plastered on her face and ruffling their hairs. She took her seat and ate her breakfast.

"So Ichigo, we're going to go Boston today to get supplies, right?" Yuzu asked, taking a bite of her boiled potato. Ichigo nodded at Yuzu.

"Yes, Achilles wants us to go to Boston today as soon as we finish our breakfast." Ichigo explained. Karin and Yuzu nodded at Ichigo and all three finish their breakfast and got the cart ready and off they went to Boston.

* * *

><p>It was an hour ride to get there but they finally made it to Boston. Yuzu and Karin look around in awe of the buildings and the people while Ichigo took control of the rein that control the beautiful black horse, Zangetsu. Ichigo look around for a market that sells goods and woods. She manage to find one and she stop the cart. She and her sister bought tomatoes, breads, potatoes, grapes, oranges, cheeses, milks, beans, woods, clothes, shoes, knifes, apples, carrots, and table clothes.<p>

As Ichigo bought a hatchet from a smith, she notice that she was being watch and turn to see that there are a group of slavers. Ichigo cursed silently under her breath and quickly led her sisters away to the cart. Ichigo notice that the slavers are still following them. Ichigo went to a halt, causing Karin and Yuzu to stare at her in confusion. Ichigo got on her one knee and lower herself at her twin sisters' eyes level.

"Yuzu, Karin, I want you two to take the supplies with you and go on ahead without me." Ichigo instruct her sisters with a serious look on her face. The two young girls nodded back at their older sibling and quickly gather the supplies and head to the cart. Ichigo got up from her knee and stood there, waiting for the slavers to come. She didn't have to wait that long, however, they all gather around the young teenage orange- haired girl, all have a smug look on each of their face.

"Looks like we got ourselves a pretty one to sell, eh gents?" one of the slaver said to his comrades.

They began to get closer to the orange girl, who wasn't frightened at all. Instead, she has a bored, unimpressed look on her face, which cause one of the slaver to let the anger get the best of him and got his rifle ready to strike her down. Ichigo manage to dodge it with great easement and knock down the slaver with just a punch, thanks to the training. The slavers stare down at their fallen comrades and they each had a furious look. The slavers strikes all at once, all the while Ichigo still has a bored look on her face. She decided not to stand there no longer and took down the slavers. If she has the hidden blades, she would have kill them all at once. However, Achilles said that she has to earn it. It didn't matter to where anyway, she can still take down idiots like them.

_'Jeez...every time I come here alone or with my sisters, people would come up to me and challenge me to the fight all because of my hair color.'_ Ichigo thought as she stabbed a slaver with a rifle. _'Damn it, why can't they just leave me alone already?'_

Ichigo took down the last one and quickly left the scene before someone find the slavers all kill with their own rifles and a commotion that would soon start any moment now. She made it to the cart and relief wash over her as she see that her sisters are safe and sound. Yuzu and Karin rush up to her and continued their shopping.

* * *

><p>They have everything they need by the time it was almost sunset. They carefully pack the supplies in the cart. Yuzu gave Zangetsu an apple and he happily munch it and that made her happy. Karin got a bucket of water and gave it to Zangetsu to drink. When he is fully feed, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin all got on the cart and head home. Another hour ride to get home but manage to make it without running into any more of slavers or redcoats. As Ichigo pull the reins to halt Zangetsu, they heard shouting coming from the Homestead. Ichigo quickly got out of the cart and rush up to the Homestead to see Ratonhnhaké:ton was on laying on the floor on his back with Achilles hovering above him with his walking stick right over his chest behind the back balcony.<p>

"Oh, you dream of being a hero. Of riding to rescues of saving the world- but stay this course, and the only thing you're going to be is _DEAD_." Achilles warn the boy as he lightly nudge his chest with his stick. Achilles got off of him.

"The world's moved on, boy. Best you do too." Achilles said as he head back inside the house and close the door behind him and lock it. Ratonhnhaké:ton got up from his back and glare at the door, as if wanting to burn it down with his eyes.

"I will not leave! Do you hear me?! I am NEVER leaving!" Ratonhnhaké:ton shouted through the door where he's standing. He turn away from the door to see that the girl from last night was watching him carefully and patiently. He stare down at her. The two lock eye contact, never taking their eyes away from another. Ratonhnhaké:ton keep his gaze down at Ichigo's eyes. For some unknown reason, he couldn't take his eyes away from her, nor he didn't want her to as else. His stomach felt fuzzy and warm from those warm brown eyes staring at his own. His head felt light. He couldn't breath at all. All just from staring at this orange haired girl before him. What in the world has gotten into him? Suddenly, he hears a little girl's voice calling out.

"Ichi-nii! You better get inside or else your food will get cold!"

Ichigo snapped out of her gazed and look at Ratonhnhaké:ton one last time before heading inside the Homestead. Ratonhnhaké:ton felt an empty feeling when Ichigo turn away and head back inside. He chose to ignore it and gave the door a final glare.

"Just wait old man..." Ratonhnhaké:ton mumbled under his breath as he jumped off the Homestead.

"I will not be defeated so easily." he muttered once last time as he head inside the stable to take sheltered from another stormy rain that is soon to come tonight.

"You WILL train me... you have to..." were his last word before the end of the day has arrive.

* * *

><p><strong>(Later that night...)<strong>

Ichigo woke up in a startled from the crashing sounds of thunders. Ichigo sat up from the bed and rub her temple. This was the fourth night this month that she has nightmares about her family being taken away from the slavers and sold at the auction block. She still remember that day when she watch her parents being sold to one of the rich royal family in Richmond, Virginia. She was powerless against these slavers and the Colonies. She couldn't do anything but watch as both of parents were taken away along with her weeping sisters.

It still ache her heart. After that day, she vow that she'll find her parents and be finally reunited at last. Ichigo got out of bed and put on her brown boots and head downstairs to make warm milk to calm down her nerves. Just as she made it to the kitchen, she notice that there are two figures outside of the Homestead. They look like they are looking for something. Ichigo hid behind the window look at the two figures and she mentally cursed to herself as she realize that those two figures were thieves and no doubt there are more of them here. Their going to try to break inside the Homestead and steal. They'll also murder Achilles.

No. That won't happen. She refuses to let that happen. Not after what she and her sisters been through. Ichigo quietly grab a small dagger and made her way to the hallway and ascend to the stairway, heading towards the balcony so she could launch a surprise attack.

She prays to whatever god that will answer her prayers.

* * *

><p><strong>(Meanwhile...)<strong>

Ratonhnhaké:ton try to go to sleep but couldn't bring himself to do so. He couldn't stop thinking about the orange hair girl. He didn't know why he's so interest in her when they barely even know each other and has only been two days. Her bright orange hair that is brighter than the sun, her eyes are the color of ember that burns passions, and her body was soft and curvy. Ratonhnhaké:ton then has to mentally kick himself for thinking something like that and shook his head to clear his mind. Why is he so into her? Why can't he just forget about her and move on and focus on protecting his people?

After all, this is the reason why he came all the way here so the old man could train. Sadly to say that didn't go according to plan. No matter, he has no intention of leaving this place until finally the old man give in to his request and train him. Speaking of training, he took notes on that orange hair girl's body show some muscular. She must have train very hard. The old man said that he won't train him, he's training her. She must be very lucky to have him train her.

Suddenly, he hear voices outside right where he's sleeping. He slowly got up from his mattress to see two men, keeping their voice quiet among themselves.

"He's a square toes- this will be easy." the stranger said, pointing his finger at the Homestead.

"That's what you said last time and I wound up with a dead 'orse an a dark eye." his partner retort, poking a finger on his partner's chest.

"Who are you?" Ratonhnhaké:ton ask.

The two thieves turn to face the Mohawk Indian.

"No one you need to concern yourself with, little breeches." the thief sneered at him.

Ichigo silently made her way behind the tree and once again curse to herself as the thieves are now advancing towards him. She held on the dagger's hilt tightly as she waited for the right moment to strike.

"Bust cut 'fore something bad 'appens." his partner added as they advanced towards Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"No." he shook his head, backing away from them.

The two thieves stare at one another before returning back to the Native boy.

"Can't say we didn't ya." the Thief said as he got in a stance.

'_There! Now's the time to strike!' _Ichigo thought as she swiftly and silently made way right behind one of the thieves.

Before any of three men could make a move, Ichigo brought the dagger to the thief's neck and cut his throat, ending his life in a mere second. The thief watch as his partner and then call out for his comrades.

"Oi! Brothers!" he shouted and they all gather around and began to attack Ichigo and Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"Kuso!" Ichigo cursed out loud as she cut down another thieve and then the after. Damn it, she should have brought her katana with her. Then she would have no trouble of taking these guys down. But she does have Ratonhnhaké:ton to keep an eye on her back.

And so the two young preteens fought off against a small army of thieves until every last one of them are down. Ratonhnhaké:ton grab on a thief that the last one standing by the collar.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" he demanded.

The thief just chuckle and look right behind Ratonhnhaké:ton and said, "Best ask the bossman."

Ratonhnhaké:ton turn to see that another thief was about to hit with a stick till Ichigo finish him off. She turn to face Ratonhnhaké:ton.

"They are just common group of thieves that couldn't make money for a living and goes around to steal and take innocents lives if necessarily. They been always targeting the Homestead for as long as we can remember." she answered.

Ratonhnhaké:ton turn to face the thief below him and raise his tomahawk and swing it down to end the last thief's life. He breathe out heavily as he stare down at the now fresh corpse below him.

"Ichigo," a voice suddenly said and they spun around to see that it was Achilles.

"Sensei." she said as she bow to him.

"The two of you clean this mess up," he said and turn to face Ratonhnhaké:ton, "Then, I suppose we should talk..."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: A New Member**

With that said, Achilles went back inside as two preteens clear out the freshly dead corpse and threw it somewhere for the forest animals to eat.

After that, they went back inside the Homestead to where Achilles is in the living room by the fire stove.

Ratonhnhaké:ton sat down on a chair and fell down before Ichigo could get any chance of warning him. Achilles simply stare up at him as Ratonhnhaké:ton got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry." he muttered.

"Not your fault," Achilles wave it off, "This place was on the brink of falling apart if it weren't for young Ichigo on arrange for it to get fix."

Ichigo just try not to let the laughter spill out of her mouth.

"Anyway, who are you?" Achilles ask.

"My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton." the boy answer.

"Right," Achilles said slowly, "Well, I'm not even going to try and pronounce that. Now tell me why you're here."

Ratonhnhaké:ton pull out a single piece of paper and said, "I was told to seek this symbol."

He pass it down to Achilles and Ichigo took a peek and a gasp nearly escape. It was a map with the symbol of the Creed.

"Do you even know what that symbol represents? Or what it is you're asking for?" Achilles ask.

"No." Ratonhnhaké:ton replied, shook his head.

"And yet here you are." he mussed.

"The spirit said that - That I've-" Ratonhnhaké:ton stuttered but was cut of by Achilles by raising a hand.

"These 'spirits' of yours have been harassing the Assassins for centuries. Ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle…" he paused as he realized the confusion on Ratonhnhaké:ton face, "Ah- but you don't even know what an Assassin is, do you?"

Ratonhnhaké:ton just averted his eyes and spoke nothing.

"Well best settle in, then. I've got a story to tell and it's gonna take a while to get it all out…" he said.

Ratonhnhaké:ton grab a chair and place right in front of Achilles as Ichigo did the same thing. She already heard this story already but it would be nice to hear it out from her sensei.

And so Achilles tells the story of how the Assassins and the Templars are made and how 'The Ones That Came Before' has a big influence to the entire world.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Later...<strong>

"...and so this is why the Assassins have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of the Templars. Because if they succeed- your spirit's visions will become reality." Achilles end the story.

Connor got up from his chair and declared, "Then I will stop them." The determinations burn through his eyes.

"Oh I have no doubt you will try." Achilles replied, slightly amuse by this boy's courage.

Achilles slowly got up from his seat. Ichigo rush to his side and assist him.

"Come on. I've something to show you." he said as he walks out of the living room to the hallway and Ratonhnhaké:ton followed behind.

"I must say it's a miracle that you came along here with your twin sisters, Ichigo. Otherwise, this would have been long gone." Achilles said.

"It's more than I could do to repay for you for letting us live here and training me." Ichigo said.

As they made it to the end of the hallway, Achilles pull on a candle sconce and a hidden door was reveal.

"This way." Achilles said as he descended downstairs with the two preteens following behind.

There, a room with a single candle sconce that is the only thing that is producing light in the dark damp room. In the center of it is an assassin's robes. Ratonhnhaké:ton was fascinated by it and came up to it. He gently touch the robe. But was snap out of it by Achilles who thwack him with his cane.

"Don't think you can just come in here, throw those on and call yourself an Assassin." Achilles snap at the boy.

"I… did not… I would never presume…" he stuttered but was stop by Achilles as he raise his hand in peace.

"That's alright. I know they've a certain allure." Achilles reassure. He turn and notice that Ichigo was staring at the wall that was covered by the wooden boards and then turn back to the boy and there was pregnant pause in the room.

"Very well. I'll train you. Then we'll know if you've the right to wear those robes…" Achilles at last broke the silence and turn to face Ichigo who still staring at the wall, "This young lady here has already proven herself to wear one. We are waiting for her robes that will fit her properly to come here."

Ratonhnhaké:ton turn to face Ichigo's back and turn back to the old African man.

"Thank you… uh…" he began to say but realize he doesn't know his name.

"Name's Achilles." he introduce himself he averted his stare to Ichigo and greeted for her, "And this is Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I know." Ratonhnhaké:ton silently said. Ichigo turn and face Ratonhnhaké:ton and gave him a small smile and he sheepishly returns it and slightly avert his gaze.

Then Achilles cough out loud and turn to see that he was looking at the board wall alongside with Ichigo.

"Come on, then. We've work to do." Achilles commanded as he pointed at the boarded wall for the preteens to pull and reveal painted photos of the most powerful Templars that controls the North America. Ichigo notice that Ratonhnhaké:ton staring intensively at the painted photo of Charles Lee. It would seem that they ran into each other and no doubt it wasn't all too friendly.

"What does the Templars want?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked.

"What they've always wanted: Control. They see an opportunity in the colonies. A chance for new beginnings, unfettered by the chaos of the past. This is why they back the British. Here they have a chance to illustrate the merits of their beliefs. A people in service to the principles of order and structure." Achilles answered.

"I have seen what is to come if they succeed." Ratonhnhaké:ton replied, never once taking his eyes off from the Templars painting. Ichigo stare at Ratonhnhaké:ton as he stares at the painting of the Grandmaster Haytham Kenway.

"They have to die, don't they?" Ratonhnhaké:ton asked, Ichigo nod at him, "All of them. Even my father."

Ichigo's eyes widen and she too stare at the Grandmaster. So he's Ratonhnhaké:ton's father.

"Especially your father," Achilles agreed, "He's the one holding the whole thing together."

"And so in other words, we have to kill all of them." Ichigo duly add.

"Your training will start first thing in the morning. Ichigo, show him to his room." Achilles said.

"Yes, Sensei." she nodded and lead Ratonhnhaké:ton to his room and he follow her in silence.

She open the door for him and gesture for him to enter and did so. He look at her and then to the open door and slowly went in to see a simple guest room that is now going to be his. There was a bed and bedside drawer and a wardrobe. He turn to face Ichigo.

"Thank you," Ratonhnhaké:ton spoke, "For saving my life back there. I wasn't sure that I was able to finish them off if you didn't show up."

"No problem." she smiled.

He shyly return the smile. For some reason he feels rather shy being around her even though they barely just met since last night. And the way she darely came to his aid made him feel warm on the inside. She was the first to ever show him any kindness and never have he seen a woman boldly aiding anyone who's in danger.

"You're training starts tomorrow. So get as plenty of rest you can." Ichigo said, breaking Ratonhnhaké:ton's train of thoughts.

He nodded and she slowly close the door and made his way to his bed and get some rest for tomorrow's event. And it's just the beginning of a beautiful friendship between the two apprentices.


End file.
